


We Will Meet Again

by Starryhana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Fantasy, Hurt, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryhana/pseuds/Starryhana
Summary: Meski Soonyoung dan Jihoon hidup terpisah di dunia yang berbeda, tapi cinta mereka telah menjadi satu.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	We Will Meet Again

Ruangan besar berbentuk silinder dengan dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari batu dan berwarna hitam membuat udara di dalam sana menjadi dingin serta tidak ada sedikit pun cahaya matahari yang masuk. Satu-satunya yang menjadi penerang di sana hanyalah bola yang mengapung di udara dan mengeluarkan cahaya. Itu adalah bola yang sudah diberi sihir sehingga bisa mengeluarkan cahaya meskipun tidak terlalu terang. 

Lantai yang juga terbuat dari batu membuat siapa saja yang tidak menggunakan alas kaki akan kedinginan ketika menginjak lantai di ruangan ini. Lalu hanya ada satu pintu yang menjadi akses keluar-masuk dan pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka oleh sembarang orang karena memperlukan izin jika ingin masuk ke sini. 

Fungsi dari ruangan besar ini adalah sebagai tempat untuk menghukum siapa saja yang melanggar peraturan atau berbuat dosa besar. Tidak semua pelanggar peraturan akan dihukum di sini, hanya mereka pelanggar peraturan tertinggi yang akan menerima hukumannya di sini. 

Biasanya sebelum menjalani hukuman, para pelanggar atau para pendosa akan dibiarkan semalaman di sini. Tidur dalam keadaan kedinginan tanpa penghangat maupun selimut yang membalut tubuh. Mereka masih diberi makan. Hanya saja harus disuapi oleh orang-orang suruhan karena kedua tangan mereka diikat oleh rantai sehingga tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. 

Semua itu terjadi pada Hoshi saat ini. Semalam ia tidur di tempat ini dengan keadaan kedua tangan yang terikat oleh rantai yang menjulur dari sisi atas bangunan sambil duduk di lantai yang dingin. Tidak hanya tangan, melainkan sepasang sayapnya juga dililit oleh rantai. 

Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya sedikit membiru karena udara dingin yang menusuk. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut dengan pakaian tipis serta tidak mengenakan alas kaki. 

Ia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Karena kepalanya dipenuhi oleh sosok bayang-bayang seseorang yang berada di lain tempat. Orang yang sangat ia khawatirkan akan keadaannya. Hoshi lebih mengkhawatirkan orang itu dibanding dirinya sendiri yang keadannya sangat menyedihkan. 

Hoshi tahu bahwa dia sebentar lagi akan menjalani hukumannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kehidupannya berubah dan menjalani sisa hidupnya di tempat yang berbeda. 

Ketika pintu terbuka hingga menghasilkan suara deritan yang menyapa indera pendengaran Hoshi, laki-laki itu mendongkkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. 

“Selamat pagi, Hoshi.”

Tebakan Hoshi benar. Dia yang datang pagi ini untuk memberikannya hukuman. 

“Kau sudah siap menjalani hukumanmu?” 

Sang ratu telah tiba. 

“Jujur saja, sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kau yang melanggar peraturan tertinggi di sini. Kau, sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaanku melanggar peraturan yang sudah tidak dilanggar oleh siapapun selama 500 tahun lamanya. Aku masih tidak bisa mempercayai hal ini. Namun, mau bagaimana pun aturan terap aturan dan bagi siapapun yang melanggar akan dihukum sesuai dengan tingkatannya.” 

Hoshi tidak berani menatap sang ratu dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Kembali melihat lantai batu yang dingin. Tubuhnya lemas sehingga Hoshi hanya bisa menjawab dengan suara yang pelan. “Maaf, Yang Mulia.” 

“Kau pasti tahu seperti apa aku ini. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Hoshi. Aku minta maaf karena harus melakukan hal ini padamu.” 

“Tidak. Anda tidak seharusnya minta maaf, Yang Mulia. Di sini saya yang bersalah.” 

“Aku masih tidak tega harus melakukan ini. Kalau begitu, sebelum aku memberikanmu hukuman, sebutkan hal apa yang kau inginkan untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku akan mengabulkannya. Apapun itu.” 

Ucapan sang ratu membuat Hoshi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata orang yang berdiri di depannya. “Apapun itu?” 

Sang ratu mengangguk. 

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hoshi langsung mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat sang ratu terkejut. Namun, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Hoshi karena ia sendiri yang mengatakan akan mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkan Hoshi. 

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Hoshi ketika permintaannya disetujui oleh sang ratu. Kedua matanya melihat sang ratu sedang memanggil burung hantu kesayangannya. Tidak lama kemudian seekor burung hantu berwarna putih datang sambil membawa kertas dan pena di kakinya lalu menyerahkan kedua benda itu pada sang ratu. 

Sang ratu menulis sesuatu dengan cepat lalu menggulung kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam wadah yang sudah terikat di tubuh burung hantu dan menyuruh burung itu terbang membawa surat. 

“Sudah aku kirimkan permintaanmu itu padanya. Kau dan dia akan bertemu di perbatasan dengan diawasi oleh beberapa penjaga. Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan memberikanmu banyak waktu. Hanya limabelas menit waktu yang aku berikan nanti untukmu dan dia bertemu.” 

Masih dengan senyum tipis yang di wajahnya, Hoshi menggeleng. “Tidak masalah, Yang Mulia. Bagi saya dengan waktu limabelas menit sudah cukup. Bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir.” 

Sang ratu melihat Hoshi dengan tatapan sendu. Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Hoshi. Sebelum pintu tertutup, sang ratu mengatakan, 

“Habiskan waktumu dengan baik, Hoshi.” 

Setelah itu suara debuman pintu menjadi penutup ucapan sang ratu. 

* * *

Sesuai perintah sang ratu sebelum berangkat tadi, tangan Hoshi tidak diikat apapun. Namun, sebagai gantinya ia dipasangkan sesuatu seperti kalung dengan ukuran besar terbuat dari besi. Hanya saja terdapat seutas tali yang menjulur dan tali itu dipegang oleh penjaga istana yang ikut dengannya. Hoshi dan tiga penjaga istana pergi ke perbatasan tidak lama setelah balasan dari surat yang dikirim sang ratu datang. 

Rasa senang, khawatir, dan sedih bercampur dalam dirinya. Ia senang karena bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi setelah beberapa hari terpisah, khawatir dengan keadaan dia selama beberapa hari belakangan ini karena Hoshi tidak bisa melihatnya, dan sedih karena ini bisa jadi pertemuan yang terakhir untuknya dan dia. 

Di atas jembatan yang menghubungkan dua dunia berbeda, Hoshi berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan sembari menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tiga penjaga istana yang menemaninya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hoshi. Namun, ia tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. 

Tidak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki dari seberang terdengar dan saat itu juga senyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan giginya langsung terlukis di wajah Hoshi. Sosok yang ia nantikan kehadirannya sudah berada di depan mata. 

“Hoshi!” 

Sosok itu memanggil dirinya. Dengan keadaan yang sama, sosok itu berlari kecil dan menghampiri Hoshi lalu langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hoshi. Tentu saja pelukan itu dibalas oleh Hoshi tak kalah erat. Ia juga membenamkan wajahnya di bahu orang yang sedang ia peluk. 

“Aku merindukanmu, Hoshi.” 

“Aku juga merindukanmu, Woozi.” 

Kedua insan tersebut melepas rindu dengan pelukan yang erat dan saling menghirup aroma tubuh yang sangat dirindukan. Ketika Hoshi masih asyik menghirup aroma tubuh Woozi, telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara tangisan dan perlahan ia merasakan basah di bajunya. 

Itu adalah suara tangisan Woozi. Tangisan yang penuh akan kerinduan, kesakitan, dan rasa cinta yang besar. Tidak banyak yang bisa Hoshi lakukan selain memeluk Woozi lebih erat dan mengelus lembut kepala pemuda itu. 

Ia membiarkan kekasihnya menangis beberapa saat dan setelah itu Hoshi melepas pelukannya. Diusapnya wajah Woozi menggunakan jempol untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kekasihnya. 

“Jangan menangis lagi, oke?” 

Woozi yang masih terisak pun menggeleng. “Ti-tidak bisa aku tidak menangis, Hoshi. Aku sungguh benci dengan takdir yang menyatukan kita, tapi kita berbeda.” 

Tangan kiri Hoshi menggenggam tangan kanan Woozi dan tangan kanannya mengusap pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dan cinta dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia berikan. Perlahan tangisan Woozi berhenti. Ia tidak lagi terisak. 

“Justru aku sendiri malah bersyukur dengan takdir yang mempertemukan kita. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika tidak bertemu denganmu. Mungkin saja saat itu aku sudah mati karena tidak diberikan tanaman herbal olehmu,” ucap Hoshi disertai dengan kekehan, “dan aku tidak akan pernah membenci yang namanya takdir. Karena mau bagaimanapun, setiap makhluk hidup sudah pasti memiliki takdirnya masing-masing.” 

Woozi terdiam mendengar penuturan Hoshi. Matanya menatap mata Hoshi yang berwarna coklat gelap. Sorot mata Hoshi sangat teduh sampai-sampai jantung Woozi berdetak dengan cepat. Ditatap seperti itu oleh sang kekasih membuat pipinya juga memerah seperti buah apel. 

“Kalau begitu kenapa kita harus berbeda? Perbedaan yang ada membuat kita menjadi seperti ini. Sangat tidak adil.” 

“Takdir tidak ada yang tahu, Sayang. Kita juga tidak akan tahu seperti apa kehidupan aku dan kamu nanti setelah ini. Namun, yang pasti, aku harap kita masih bisa bertemu dan menjalin hubungan lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya. Tidak ada lagi perbedaan yang memisahkan kita.” 

Tidak ada balasan apapun yang terlontar dari mulut Woozi dan tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang terucap dari bibir Hoshi. Keduanya sama-sama diam sambil menautkan jari-jari mereka dan saling menggenggam untuk menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang sulit diutarakan dengan kata-kata. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu dan melemparkan tatapan yang juga sulit diartikan. 

Namun, hanya dari genggaman serta tatapan mata, Woozi tahu bahwa Hoshi mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tangan kanannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Hoshi dilepaskannya begitu saja dan ia membelai pipi sang kekasih. 

“Jangan khawatirkan aku saja, Hoshi. Khawatirkan dirimu juga.” 

Hoshi menghela napas. “Tidak bisa. Yang paling aku khawatirkan saat ini adalah dirimu.” 

Tangan Woozi bergerak ke bagian tengkuk Hoshi untuk mendorong sedikit kepala sang kekasih agar ia bisa mencium bibir semi tebal kemerahan milik Hoshi. Meski sudah didorong, Woozi masih tidak sampai dan akhirnya ia terpaksa untuk berjinjit. 

Awalnya Hoshi terkejut karena perlakuan manis yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya secara tiba-tiba. Namun, perlahan ia menbalas ciuman itu dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Woozi. Mereka menyalurkan semuanya. Semua perasaan yang saat ini muncul. Kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. 

Tidak ada lumatan di ciuman mereka. Hanya saling menempelkan bibir. Namun sayangnya, mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama berciuman karena mereka tahu bahwa waktu bertemu mereka di sini tinggal sedikit. 

“Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Woozi. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bentuk wajahmu agar jikalau nanti kita bertemu lagi aku bisa langsung menyapamu.” 

Woozi terkekeh. “Kau juga, Hoshi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.” 

“Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku mengucapkan ini dan mungkin saja kau sudah bosan mendengarnya, tapi kau tahu pasti bahwa aku sangat mencintai dirimu. Dari sejak pertama kita bertemu sampai selamanya.” 

Mata Woozi kembali memerah. Ia hendak menitikkan air matanya. “Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu, Hoshi. Sangat.”

Hoshi dan Woozi menempelkan dahi lalu kedua tangan mereka saling menautkan jari. Tidak bisa lagi Woozi membendung tangisannya. Saat itu juga ia kembali menangis dan Hoshi membiarkan kekasihnya menangis karena ia tahu seluruh emosi Woozi dikeluarkan melalui tangisan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Hingga suara dari belakang memecah keheningan yang belum lama menyelimuti keduanya hingga mereka terpaksa menjauh dan melepas tautan jari mereka. 

“Hei, kalian! Waktu kalian sudah habis. Hoshi, kita harus segera kembali.” 

Tali yang dipegang oleh penjaga itu ditarik dan membuat Hoshi mundur beberapa langkah. Begitu juga dengan Woozi. Mereka berdua didorong untuk segera kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Hoshi berjalan, ia mencoba untuk melihat ke belakang dan ternyata sang kekasih juga sedang melihatnya. Sambil tersenyum. 

* * *

“Argh!” 

Suara jeritan dari seorang laki-laki memenuhi ruangan dingin yang luas berbentuk silinder. Di tengah ruangan itu, laki-laki tersebut berdiri dengan bertumpu menggunakan lututnya dan kedua tangannya diikat menggunakan rantai yang menjulur dari bagian atas ruangan. Sedangkan sepasang sayapnya dililit menggunakan rantai dan ditarik secara perlahan hingga menimbulkan percikan darah dari punggungnya. 

Inilah hukuman terberat bagi para pelanggar dan pendosa. Sayapnya akan dilepas dengan cara ditarik secara paksa. Jika sudah lepas, maka orang itu bukanlah malaikat lagi. Melainkan menjadi seorang manusia biasa yang tentu saja hidupnya juga tidak lagi di sini, tapi di dunia manusia atau yang biasa para malaikat dan iblis sebut sebagai dunia bawah. 

Tentu saja hal ini sangat menyakitkan. Karena sayap sudah menjadi bagian dari tubuh dan bagian itu dilepas secara paksa.

Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada Hoshi dengan dua orang penjaga yang ditugaskan oleh sang ratu untuk menghukum Hoshi. Seharusnya hal ini dilakukan langsung oleh sang ratu, tapi secara tiba-tiba sang ratu menyuruh dua penjaga itu untuk menggantikannya. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan, sang ratu sempat mengatakan, 

“Memang ini seharusnya aku yang melakukannya. Namun, maaf untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melihat orang kepercayaanku tersiksa tepat di hadapanku sendiri. Jadi aku minta pada kalian berdua untuk menggantikanku. Dan untuk Hoshi, aku harap setelah ini kehidupanmu selanjutnya berjalan dengan lancar.” 

Ketika tubuhnya sudah sangan sakit dan basah karena keringat serta darah, Hoshi masih sempat memikirkan sang kekasih yang mendapat hukuman sama sepertinya. 

Apakah Woozi baik-baik saja? 

“Agh!” 

Baru saja ia mempertanyakan keadaan Woozi, tiba-tiba rantai ditarik dengan kasar. Penjaga yang mengontrol sengaja menariknya agar sayap Hoshi cepat terlepas. Hal itu membuat Hoshi berteriak lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya. 

Pelan-pelan sayapnya lepas dan terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ia terengah-engah dan tubuhnya banjir dengan keringat. Hoshi mencoba mengambil oksigen dari mulutnya sebanyak mungkin. Ia merasa kebas di kedua tangannya dan perih di punggungnya. Ketika Hoshi menoleh ke belakang, punggungnya sudah berdarah-darah dan ia melihat sepasang sayapnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya. 

Ia juga tiba-tiba merasakan lemas yang teramat sangat dan merasa ingin tidur saat ini juga. Perlahan matanya terpejam. Mencoba untuk tidur sebentar dan berniat bangun nanti. Meski dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan, ia tetap tidak peduli karena yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya tidur. 

Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Hoshi berharap agar ia dan Woozi kembali dipertemukan di kehidupan selanjutnya. Tidak hanya itu, tapi ia juga ingin Woozi menjadi sosok yang akan menemaninya. Hingga ajal menjemput. 


End file.
